matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Assault Machine Gun Mk.II
The Assault Machine Gun Mk.II is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * ** ** |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 30|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *120 *7 (eeight)|cost = 650 |level_required = 32|image1 = 1516616323713.png}} Appearance *It is a machine gun with the 250-round ammunition box, 10X scope and the 4X ACOG scope and the grenade launcher. Strategy It has insane damage, high fire rate, massive capacity and average mobility. Tips *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. *If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile like the Carrot Sword Up2 weapons to get the desired pickup. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. *This gun has a slightly predictable bullet spread, which can be mastered/understood if one uses this gun often, which in turn can prove useful in times where the weapon is to be used at longer ranges. Mostly firing in bursts can be proven accurate. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. **You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. **This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. **This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. **The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. **This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. **This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. **This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. **Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. **With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. **Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range, so benefit at it. *Combined with high fire rate and capacity, you will become a fearsome rival. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. *It has a large ammo capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly, as it fires 12 rounds/second. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the SWAT Submachine Gun can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage of this weapon. Counters *Its pinpoint accuracy makes the user very vulnerable. *Area damage can make short wok on its users. *Its average mobility won't let the user easily escape in chaotic situations. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. However, be aware that the user will switch to surprise weapons such as the area damage weapons to defeat this tactic. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. Firing sound *(Old) Assault Machine Gun's Theme *Military-themed Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage